1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cap for a beverage container and more particularly, to a drink mix dispensing apparatus adapted to store and controllably release selected drink mix ingredients from a plurality of compartments in order to combine with the out flow of the beverage as it is poured out.
2. Description of Related Art
Pre-mixed flavored or fortified drink beverages are commonly available and sold in grocery and convenience stores. Drink beverages are composed primarily of water. Beverage container caps are well known to prevent the contents of a beverage container from escaping. In addition to pre-mixed flavored or fortified beverages, concentrated mixes are available for preparing flavored or fortified beverages. These mixes are commonly in the form of powder or concentrated syrup.
To prepare a flavored or fortified beverage from concentrated syrup or powder, a large container such as a pitcher is commonly filled with water and the powder or syrup is mixed with the water in the container. A large container is commonly used to prepare multiple servings of the beverage so that the effort required to prepare the beverage is conserved. The prepared beverage is then poured into a glass or other drinking container and consumed.
To prepare a flavored drink, a flavored liquid syrup or powder must first be mixed with water in a container. The contents of the container are poured out and the flavored drink is consumed. To create a different-flavored drink, the same steps must be repeated with a different-flavored mix. A different flavored drink can be mixed in a separate container or can be mixed in the same container after the previously mixed drink has been consumed. The above method of preparing one flavored beverage after another is time consuming and requires the user to use a container, then re-use the container only after its contents have been emptied.
When a consumer wishes to purchase different flavored drinks, whether it is different flavored sodas, i.e. cherry soda or orange soda, or different flavored non-carbonated drinks, he or she must purchase each desired flavor. This proves to be quite costly. In families where there is a diversity of drink favorites, it becomes extremely costly to purchase drinks or sodas to please every family member.
In today""s health conscious world, herbal and vitamin supplements are in vogue. Many of these supplements are water-soluble and dissolve easily in water, juice or tea. However, it would be cumbersome to add a supplement to a container of water, juice or tea, empty the bottle of its contents, consume the mixture and then re-fill the container again with water, juice or tea so a different supplement can be added.
What is needed is a drink mix bottle cap dispenser that can be easily attached to a liquid-holding container, and which contains compartments, each housing a different flavored syrup, liquid and/or powder, or a different vitamin and/or herbal supplement, where the user can simply select a flavor or supplement and tip the bottle over so the flavored mix or supplement from the selected container mixes with the liquid to instantly form a flavored drink or soda, or a vitamin-fortified drink. If any contents are remaining in the container, the process can be repeated for a different selection, or the cap can be easily and quickly removed, the beverage replenished, the compartments refilled with drink mixes, or a new cap reattached and the process repeated. A virtually unlimited number of flavored drinks or herbal-fortified beverages can be produced thereby eliminating the need to purchase different flavored beverages.
The present invention provides a beverage cap adapted to be removeably secured to the open end of a liquid-holding container that stores a plurality of concentrated mixes in separate compartments within the cap, which are selectively dispensed and combined with the outflow of the liquid stored in the container thereby producing a variety of liquid-concentrated mix combinations.
In the preferred embodiment, the liquid within the container is a drinkable beverage, such as water or carbonated water, and the concentrated mixes are different flavored liquid or powdered mixes, or different herbal or vitamin supplements. In an alternate embodiment, the mixes could each be a different type of oil.
A cap dispenser for use with a beverage container, which separately stores concentrated beverage mixes that are selectively released and combined with the outflow of the drinkable liquid contained in the beverage container. The resealable cap stores concentrated beverage mixes which are selectively dispensed within the outflow of the beverage container when the liquid is being poured out so that different flavored or vitamin fortified drinks are produced. The resealable cap includes a base, a selector disc and a head assembly.
The base is substantially cylindrical in shape with a top end, a bottom end, an inside surface and an outside surface. The bottom end is open and the inside surface is tapered in diameter from the bottom end to the top end so that at the bottom end the inside surface is substantially the diameter of the base and towards the top end the diameter is reduced so that a bottle aperture is formed. The inside surface of the bottle aperture is sized to accommodate the mouth of a conventional beverage container and is adapted with bottle threads to engage the mouth of a conventional beverage container. The threaded mouth of a conventional bottle is inserted into the bottom end of the base and is rotated upon engaging the bottle threads of the flow aperture until fully engaged and sealed.
Within the base are a plurality separate compartments which hold concentrated mixes. Each compartment is tapered in shape to conform to the tapered shape of the inside surface of the base.
A circular selector platform is disposed upon the base. The selector platform is adapted with six pairs of radially disposed alignment dimples and inner and outer circular ring channels. The inner circular ring channel surrounds the bottle aperture. The outer ring channel is positioned so that it separates pairs of alignment dimples. Compartment apertures are positioned within three pairs of alignment dimples so that compartment apertures alternate in occurrence within alignment dimple pairs. Each pair of compartment apertures open into a corresponding compartment.
A selector disk rotatably engages the selector platform. The selector disk is adapted with six pairs of radially disposed raised alignment flanges which are equally spaced apart along the bottom surface of the disk so that they may properly engage corresponding dimples located on the selector platform. Each pair of alignment flanges corresponds with a pair of alignment dimples so that when the selector disk engages the selector platform the corresponding alignment flanges engage the corresponding alignment dimples. The bottom surface of the selector disk is also adapted with a pair of raised circular ring tracks. The ring tracks are positioned so that when the selector disk engages the selector platform the corresponding tracks of the selector disk engage the corresponding channels of the selector platform.
The selector disc includes apertures, which allow access to the drink fluid of the attached bottle and the concentrated drink mixes contained within the compartments. A hollow flow spout extends from the top of the selector disc towards the outside perimeter of the selector disc. A mix spout extends from the top of the selector disc and is connected to the lower portion of the flow spout thereby allowing the selected drink mix to combine with the drink beverage. A vacuum spout extends from the top of the selector disc in the opposite direction of the flow spout to allow for unimpeded flow of the combined liquid and concentrated mix.
A head assembly holds the selector disk in engagement with the selector platform of the base. The head assembly is formed by a substantially cylindrical body and a top. The top of the head assembly is adapted in shape to receive the selector disc so that the flow spout is exposed through a pour aperture. When the head assembly fully engages the base, the raised ring tracks of the selector disc engage the cooperating ring channels of the selector platform and corresponding alignment flanges engage of the selector disc engage alignment dimples of the selector platform.
In use, the head assembly and selector disc enclosed therein are rotated in relation to the base. While rotating, the head assembly snaps into six unique positions that are created when the alignment dimples of the selector platform and the raised flanges of the selector disc engage. Each position is unique and is identified by indicator markings on the outside of the base and which are revealed through one or more windows in the head assembly as the head assembly is rotated into different positions.
Each position causes the alignment of apertures within the selector disc with respect to the selector platform to change. A closed position causes all apertures to be closed and sealed so that neither the bottle""s liquid contents or the concentrated mixes can escape.
To pour out the contents of the attached container, the head assembly is rotated to one of the five positions that do not completely seal the container. The container is then simply tipped over so that gravity causes the bottle contents to flow out through the bottle aperture of the base through the flow spout. When a drink blended with a concentrated mix is desired the head assembly is rotated so that the aperture within the selector disc opens into the compartment containing the desired drink mix and as the container is tipped over the desired drink mix contained in the corresponding compartment are allowed to combine with and flow out along with the bottle contents. The concentrated mix is blended with the bottle contents within the outflow so that a flavored or fortified drink is formed as the container""s contents are being poured out. To prepare a different-flavored drink, the head assembly is simply rotated so that the compartment containing the desired concentrated mix is selected and the contents of the container is blended with the concentrated mix as it is being poured out.
Another position can be selected to release the bottle""s liquid contents, i.e. plain water or carbonated water, tea or juice, without releasing any of the drink mixes, thereby releasing only the bottle""s contents, i.e. water, tea or juice.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.